As shown in FIG. 7, generally, in order to connect an electrical element 4 to a circuit section 2 formed on a circuit board 1, a terminal 3 is supported on the circuit board 1 with a lower end of the terminal 3 being secured to a soldered portion 2a on the circuit section 2 and a terminal portion of the electrical element 4 is inserted into the other end of the terminal 3 (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-270986 (JP-A-2002-270986)). Also, the terminal 3 is formed into a crank-like configuration and includes a flat portion 3a parallel to the circuit board 1. The flat portion 3a is clamped between a terminal plate 5 and a plate cover 6 that are parallel to the circuit board 1. This structure can alleviate stress on the soldered portion 2a and reduce cracking of the soldered portion 2a when the electrical element 4 is inserted into or drawn out from the terminal 3.